Glee Part 3 Tanya's Story
by pinksparkledolphin141
Summary: Tanya gets called into work, Arty goes with, Tanya tells him her story, the reason why she's so shy.


Glee Part 3

By the end of the day I was exhausted. Arty rolled into the cart and hopped onto the small seat in the cart my dad had made for me.

"Where do I put my wheel chair?" he asked. I took it from him, folded it, and the put it in between the seat and the cart wall where there was a small opening.

"Oh"

"I'm sorry if it's cramped," I whispered.

"It's fine it's just like my wheel chair only it attaches to a motor bike, is round, cooler looking, and more comfortable." I smiled and started my engine.

Just then my cellphone went off. It was a text from my boss that said:

I knw its ur day off bt Jeff didnt show

I thnk i should fire tht kid

anyws i ws wonderin if u could come today and

u can have sat n sun off

"Geez, that guy really asks for help at the perfect time!"

"It's my boss he needs me to come in today. I'm sorry Arty."

"How about I come with you and watch? I'll just phone and tell my parents that I'm going to be late."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go."

We soon arrived at the place I worked at, The Karate Panda.

"I know it's a lame name. I've been asking my boss to change the name ever since I started working here."

"It's not that bad," Arty said, then he burst out laughing, "Okay maybe it is."

"Even the kids think it's a lame name. Anyways class starts in fifteen, lets go." I sulked towards the employees only door with Arty right behind me.

The kids started piling in in there karate uniforms.

"Alright everyone! In your lines!" I commanded.

"Miss. McDougal, who's he?" asked a small anxious girl named Penny. She then pointed towards Arty.

"He's my friend from the school I go to," I replied.

"Really cuz he looks like he could be your boyfriend," said a small boy. All of the class then giggled.

I smiled, "Alright get to with you're partner and start sparring."

Once the children had calmed down and started I walked over to Arty, "Sorry about that."

"No worries, it was kind of funny. I was kind of worried at first actually, because you're so shy I wondered how you managed to teach. It would seem around kids or people that are smaller than you you're fine, also when your around other girls your fine too. Why is that?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'm sorry Arty, I usually don't talk to people about it unless I trust them."

"So you don't trust me?"

"I didn't mean it that way! I just don't know you very well and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Oh," Arty said sadly.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean it that way! I'll tell you after I'm done teaching when I drive you home."

I finished in two hours and we left the The Karate Panda. I drove us to a small neighbourhood park that was a few blocks away from Arty's house, which it turned out that Arty and I were only two blocks away from each other.

We sat down on a swing set, well I did he sat beside me in his wheel chair. I started, "Four years ago my parents got divorced, my mom got custody. We moved and three months later my mom got a boyfriend, I got bad vibes from him so when he asked my mom to marry her I begged her not to but she did anyways. After they got married my mom was always busy with work and never got home until late, almost twelve. So I was always alone at home with him. A few weeks after their honey moon he started..." I started to sob and then cry.

"Tanya are you alright? Take it slow okay."

I nodded and then carried on with a shaky voice, "He started to do things to me."

"What things?" Interrupted Arty.

"Sexual things. One night he was so focused on getting what he wanted he didn't use safety. I ended up pregnant. Both myself and my mom found out about it when it was too late for me too have an abortion. So I gave up the child once it was born. I tried to tell my mom that my step dad had done it too me but she didn't believe me. She blamed herself, she said that I had become a slut because she hadn't been a good mother. After the accident he used protection. I tried so hard to fight him! I soon ended up pregnant because one of the condoms broke and he didn't realize it. We caught it soon enough that I could have had an abortion, but I'm against killing an Innocent child, even if I didn't want it. So once more I gave it up after I delivered. I had saved evidence of him doing it to me and so finally my mother believed me. She threatened him with a kitchen knife and so he left and then they divorced. I hated seeing my mom go through that much heart ache. She thought that she'd finally found her night in shining armour..."

I then began to cry my heart out, Arty held me close, he had a gentle warmth, something I had never known. The only warmth I'd ever felt was that of a man getting what he wanted from me. I hid my head in his shoulder leaning towards him. The swing and his chair were at the same level and so it was easy to lean on him. I felt him wrap his arms around me, and soon started to feel better and more at ease.


End file.
